Shattered, Fractured, Fixed
by Keelan1210
Summary: He couldn't allow for history to repeat itself, and if hitching a ride with a chain of questionable sanity was the only way to jumpstart his plans, he'd just have to make due; OC, Semi-AU.
1. Chapter 1: Abyss

**Disclaimer:** I, Keelan1210, do not own the anime/manga, _Pandora Hearts_. However, any original charcters found in this fanfiction _are_ mine as is the plot. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter 1: Abyss

Bleak silence that usually inhabited the nonsensical prison was, for once, absent as a flustered blonde rushed his way through the shallow waters. The lost adolescent waded, trudged, and stumbled along as he went, desperately searching for an exit- an answer.

His previously pristine overcoat was now in tatters, covered in muck, and stained with the boy's own blood.

Nearly breathless exhales escaped through parted lips, emerald eyes widened with adrenaline, youthful face painted with pain. Despite having his whole being worn down with wariness, he continued to sprint, haphazardly weaving past what appeared to be decaying ruins.

Suddenly, a grotesque figure leaped form the shadows, launching itself towards the weary boy. The blonde gasped, arms raising themselves in a futile attempt to shield their commander from the oncoming assault.

Another male watched the happenings quietly, passive expression adorned on his face. Unlike the teenager mere meters ahead, he was not worried- not for himself, and surely, not for the boy.

When a fourth entity entered the scene, a shrill wail priced through the dense atmosphere, and the collapse of the deceased predator followed shortly.

The silent spectator caught snippets of the conversation between the human and his rescuer.

"Oz- You're from last ti- Where is this...? Abyss...? What is a cha- Have we met be- Thank you." The last phrase was clearly heard, the other words muffled, cut off.

A sigh of frustration; then, amusement.

His name was "Oz"? How curious... Could it be that the boy was the same "Oz" from all those years ago? The idea was plausible, but it was better not to make any predertermined assumptions.

The girl spoke up, her tone irritated, haughty. She was obviously quite confident in her abilities, as expected of her.

"My name is Alice- black rabbit, bloodstained- I need a contractor to- Will you help?"

The only unnamed parth continued observing from afar. A smirk ghosted the bottom half of his face as Oz was such let teleported away. A full-blown grin appeared as he watched Alice pound her feet against the murky grounds much like a toddler sulking over a lost toy.

"Dee, Dum," the man called, his eyes never straying from Alice's enraged form even when two, nearly identical, children materialized behind.

"Lord Horatio, how may we be of service?" the twins inquired.

Burgundy crowns bowed submissively as Horatio replied swiftly with not a shred of hesitance. "Inform the Lady of my planned absence. She will understand the hidden meaning behind my words."

"Understood, sir."

Amber orbs flashed as the duo disappears to complete the task assigned to them.

"I best be going. Alice doesn't seem as if she'll retrieve her precious Oz anytime soon," Horatio muttered, thoroughly entertained. "After all, we wouldn't want our princess to never be able to escape from her tower, would we, _?"

* * *

The adolescent sudd lay halted in his tracks, refusing to advance any further. Sharon turned to face him, confusion evident in her features. She tugged at their entwined hands, but Oz remained still.

Frowning, she asked, "Oz-_sama_, are you feeling ill? Does your stomach ache? Shall we pause for a short rest while you recuperate?"

Oz nodded slowly but firmly. He untangled his hand from the girl's, retreated away slightly, and swallowed several times as if his throat were dry or lodged. Hesitantly, he rose his head to meet Sharon's gaze.

"I never informed anyone of my _supposed_, first meeting with Alice. Also, Alice mentioned to me that I was the only human aware of her real name, so how is it that _you_ know, Sharon-_chan_?"

The _thing's_ skin twitched, tinged with gray, and from it, erupted the chain's true, monstrous form. Smiling cruelly, it laughed loudly, gleefully.

"_Well_, _well_," the chain began in its former guise's voice, "it appears that I've _failed_."

Then, for the second time that "day", Oz struggled to defend himself only to be saved from danger and near-death, yet again. _How the universe must have loved him..._

* * *

The frightened teenager gaped. (His expression was, as Horaio would later reveal, a rather impressive and realistic copy of a goldfish's.)

"_You_\- How...?" Oz's voice broke off, "Who _are_ you?"

Horatio's cinereous capote swayed wildly due to the wind caused by his collision with the rabid chain just moments before; his mahogany locks even more so tussled than usual. His grin was feral, infectious, and Oz could not help but smile in return.

"Who am I, you ask?" Horatio mumbled. "My name is Horatio- I'm a chain, so no surname- but you could address me as Horace, if you'd like. At the moment, I am acting as your Prince Charming until Alice decides to make herself known."

"Wha-" Oz trailed off as he witnessed- bewildered- how gracefully, how easily, Horatio had propelled the enemy chain away from their parameters with merely a flick and twitch of his wrist.

When the weakened foe began to stir from the edges of unconsciousness, Horatio straightened from his previously relaxed position and chuckled. "Well, Oz, it seems that your knight has arrived. I'd best take my leave. Alice can probably handle it from here."

Oz suddenly came to a realization.

"Wait!" he called. "How is it that you know my name?" His eyebrows furrowed once more, mouth formed into a contemplative pout of sorts.

Horatio flashed the boy a dry smirk. "If we ever meet again, I'll be sure to tell, you sometime, but until then, it's a secret. Goodbye, _Oz_."

* * *

A blindinlgy luminescent light poured into and tainted th dearness of the Abyss. Denizens flinched in discomfort and twitched in longing, wishing to, one day, be able to step foot on Earth.

Alice- currently in Oz's body in order to utilize her abilities- cackled madly as she rose to the surface, unaware of how Horatio had attached herself to the edge of her maroon cloak.

Approaching the crack above, Horatio snickered quietly. It appeared that Oz would have his desire attended to sooner than either of them (as Horatio hadn't thought that this crazy scheme of his would work) had so believed.

He was headed to the "surface", and anyone who- in the future- would attempt to drag him back to the hellhole that was the Abyss against his will would be damned. If he had any say, Horatio was not returning to the Abyss for a very, _very_ long time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey, this is Keelan! To anyone actually reading this *_coughcrappycough_* piece of literature, thank you for granting my story a chance. I'll be sure to include proper character development and interesting plot twists. Again, thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Surface

**Disclaimer:** I, Keelan1210, do not own the anime/manga, _Pandora Hearts_. However, any original charcters found in this fanfiction _are_ mine as is the plot. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter 2: Surface

An odd quintet composed of an adolescent, humanoid chain, confused noble, alarmed bodyguard, shocked maiden, and amused albino (along with his- _creepy_\- miniature puppet) stood around a glowing, golden pocket watch.

The raven-haired man- Gilbert, as he was called- yelled to the other occupants of the manor's main entrance hall. "The way is connecting! A chain is about to appear!"

"Perfect. Gilbert-_kun_, release Black Rabbit's limiter. I wish to see her strength with my own eye," Xerxes Break, who seemed to be the young girl's guardian, commanded.

Alice smirked, pupils in near slits, as she hissed, "Taunting me, the B-Rabbit? Fine, but don't blame me if you get caught up in the damage, _clown_. Raven!"

Gilbert cursed before slamming the palm of his hand against Oz's forehead. From his touch, the visage of a strange, clock-like tattoo hovered against the boy's chest- directly over his rapidly beating heart.

"_Kukuku_... _Mwahahahaha_! _The power_\- _My power is overflowing_!" Alice exclaimed gleefully, her arms wrapped around her torso.

A burst of wind caused the remaining humans to skid back, with Break latching onto Sharon, and Gilbert with Oz, to protect her from the brunt force of Alice's- _no_, _the Bloodstained Rabbit's_\- mere presence.

As Alice completed her transformation into the coal-colored, anthromorphic hare of tremendous proportions, the pocket watch ceased to glimmer, and from it emerged- not one but _two_\- chains.

"_Oh_, how interesting," Break commented, appearing as nonchalant as usual. Emily, perched safely on his shoulder, giggled delightfully and clapped her hands together in elation.

Alice, uncaring of the number of enemies, charged toward who she thought was the weaker of the two and decapacitated the porcupine-like creature mercilessly before turning to the other, swinging her scythe leisurely.

Holding onto the weapon with a sudden, firm grip, Alice hurt led herself forward, fully intending to deliver unto the more humanoid Abyssian the same fate his "comrade" had received minutes earlier.

However, before she could even prick him with the steel tip, she was forced to halt in her steps as her foe raised his palm in her direction and uttered a single command:

"_Freeze_."

She could not disobey for it felt as if her body were as heavy as lead, and she could not move. Gritting her teeth, Alice struggled to regain her freedom even though she knew it was hopeless. Who was this _scum_ to restrain her in such a way?

Slowly removing his hood- as to show he meant no further harm- the presumed male revealed his features to the tense audience, displaying a disarming grin; his carmine orbs twinkling.

Oz gasped, peridot eyes wide with surprise. "_Horatio_? How- You- You were in the Abyss, so _how_?!" His tone was incredulous, filled with disbelief.

Break interrupted any form of an answer that Horatio would have given. "Excuse me, kind sir, but would you care to introduce yourself?"

His smile was tight, and his hand rested (deceivingly relaxed) on his staff to show that his "innocent" question was not a request- It was an order.

Still, Horatio was not disturbed in the least. Instead, he bowed, placing his fist against his breast, and beamed accordingly- the perfect example of a modern gentleman- catching Break off guard.

"My name is Horatio (though, Horace is fine, too), and as I once mentioned to Oz, I am a chain. Rest assured. I have no desire to injure anyone of you."

* * *

Oz gently lifted his cup and took a sip of the tea it contained. Exhaling, he opened his eyes slightly to observe the scene before him. It seemed that Horatio was being interrogated- not by Break nor Gilbert but Sharon-_chan_.

While Sharon-_chan_ appeared to resemble a cannon, firing one inquiry after another, Horatio remained tranquil, answering any questions with ease.

"Horace-_san_, pardon my rudeness, but just how exactly did you acquaint yourself with Oz-_sama_?" Translation: _How did you, a chain, get so close to Oz-sama, a human?_

"I discovered him when he first landed into the Abyss but chose not to reveal myself until later on when he was attacked by a Trump," Horatio responded placidly.

"You mentioned earlier that you had escaped the Abyss at the same time of Alice-_san_ and Oz-_sama_, but how can that be if you emerged from the watch as the other chain had?"

Oz was quite curious about this matter, and it appeared that Alice, along with Gilbert, were, as well. Really, just how did he do what he did?

"By latching onto Alice's cloak, I managed to gain a free ride to the surface world- here- and because my body was not used to the atmosphere, I decided to burrow myself into the watch. I did not realize it was connected to the Abyss."

"Horace-_san_, you managed to stop Alice-_san_ in her tracks but could not adjust as well as she had? How can that be?"

"Unlike Alice, I did not have the luxury of hibernating within a contractor as I do not possess one. I worked with what I had. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Sharon deflated, clearly defeated.

* * *

Horatio watched as Gilbert approached the two leaning against the balcony railing, his lips quirking upon seing him dump his wide-brimmed, worn hat onto Oz's mass of hair, and chuckled at the adolescent's reaction.

"I want to find out why I was thrown into the Abyss, what sin I supposedly committed. Even if the knowledge doesn't benifit me in any way, I still wish to know. Thats why I'll help you search for your memories, Alice, because that man said my answer would be there, too."

He watched as Alice blushed- barely noticeable- at Oz's speech, how Gilbert's demeanor changed as he seeingly came to a decision, how Sharon smiled slightly, how Break's expression darkened- eyes filled with pain.

Horatio stood, catching the attention of the others.

Grinning cheerfully, he exclaimed, "Then, I'll help, too! I don't owe Break and Sharon anything, but it was technically because of Alice and Oz that I'm able to be here right now, so I'll help! Gilbert, you will, too, right?"

"Of course," Raven grunted, head turned in order to avoid witnessing Oz's grateful expression radiating with joy.

"You guys..." he breathed, face practically shining with happiness.

Alice folded her arms. "You better not slow me down, Seaweed Head, Apple Eyes!"

* * *

_A golden-haired man beckoned Oz forward with a pale arm and crooned, "Find her memories- all of them- only when Alice remembers everything will you discover the answer to your own question."_

_Not a single person noticed when Horatio glared fiercely at the blonde adult; they were all too entranced by Alice's memories being displayed. __However, the "mirage", on the other hand, had._

_He mockingly raised a finger in a silencing motion, clearly stating for Horatio to remain silent. Horatio snorted- as if Oz and the others would believe him even if he did alert them of the truth._

_It was better for him to privately ruin the conniving demon's plans as time passed. There was no way Horatio would allow for the devil to succeed in its goals- not this time._

_This __time, Horatio would rebel. He refused to follow the script given to him. He would not allow the tragedy to occur a second time, even if he had to sacrifice everything he held close to his non-beating heart. _

_This time, Horatio swore that Jack would not win- not this time, not ever again. _

* * *

**Author's Note:** 'Sup? As you may have realized (seeing how it's glaringly obvious), this fanfiction will have some MAJOR spoilers regarding the _Pandora Hearts_ plot line. _There_, I've warned you, so don't go flaming me when those spoilers show up. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Countdown

**Disclaimer:** I, Keelan1210, do not own the anime/manga, _Pandora Hearts_. However, any original charcters found in this fanfiction _are_ mine as is the plot. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter 3: Countdown

"Now, then. Oz-_kun_?" Break called, garnering the attention of the Vessalius, "As you are, technically, currently working under me, I have some tasks I'd like for you to complete, if that's all right?"

"Ehh... What kind of "tasks" are they, exactly?" Oz inquired, mildly suspicious of the albino's motive behind the request. Surely, Break would be able to perform his duties without help, wouldn't he?

After all, Oz was not stupid- not at all. He could easily tell that while Xerxes Break appeared cheeky and easygoing, the man was _no_ pushover.

"Oz-_kun_, I'm hurt. Why do you have such a untrusting expression?" Break whined. "Don't worry! They're just a couple of missions assigned by Pandora that should be relatively simple as Raven-_kun_ will be accompanying you, as well!"

The entire time Break was assuring Oz, he was also slowly raising a jar of cookies ever so slightly into the blonde's line of sight, clearly bribing the boy (albeit not aloud), and unsurprisingly, succeeded in obtaining his full cooperation.

Alice, on the other hand, was not as willing as her contractor. In fact, she voiced her opinions quite openly- complete with insults and curses for Oz agreeing so easily and Break for coercing him.

"No, I am not going. I told you before," she exclaimed angrily, "I only want to recover my memories as soon as possible, and hunting a chain along with its contractor will do nothing to benefit my goal, so I refuse."

Stubbornly, she turned her head to the side, ignoring Break's smiling face and Oz's pleading eyes. Gilbert sighed tiredly in the distance, already used to Break's antics and not wishing to be dragged into anymore squabbles caused by him.

"Well," Oz began tentatively, gradually becoming more confident as he continued to speak, "don't you remember, Alice? The pocketwatch managed to connect to the Abyss because of the presence of a memory."

The female chain's pupils narrowed into slits as she hissed, "And...? What of it? What does that have to do with my memories?"

It was Horatio's turn to sigh. _Really_, how dense could the girl be? Did she really not realize what was practically being lain out before her? She couldn't be _that_ oblivious, _could she_?

"He means," Alice's gaze moved to meet Horatio's half lidded, crimson orbs, "that it is _because_ of the fact that since your memories were what caused a gateway, there is a possibility that where there are chains, there are memories."

Alice gained a look of realization as she finally, at last, understood what Oz had been hinting, and Break began to chortle uncontrollably.

"Wah~ Oz-_kun_ and Horace-_san_ are so smart~" Break cooed. Oz flushed slightly, embarrassed by the compliment given to him, while Horace only shrugged dismissively.

"Unlike a certain, stupid rabbit!" Emily chimed. Alice turned as red as an overripe tomato upon hearing the doll's statement and lunged for Break's shoulder, desiring for nothing more than to rip the toy's head apart.

"Maa, maa..." Oz held Alice back from continuing her assault, "Alice, calm down. If Emily dies, Break-_san_ will get mad, you know?"

"_I don't care!_" she screeched, struggling to free herself from the noble's tight grasp, "_The doll will die,_ _if not today than someday! I swear it, so let's make its death today!_" Her legs flailed and arm swung wildly.

"Stupid rabbit, calm down!" Gilbert yelled, fingers twitching to just fire his gun at the female chain. "Break, give me the file, so we can leave!"

Handing the folder to him, Break suddenly perked up as if remembering something. "Ah! Horace-san~" Horatio flinched in mild surprise, "You'll be going with them, too, okay?"

Already sure that arguing would be useless, Horatio merely shook his head to show that he had no objections. _Really_, did he have to go? Raven was supervising, wasn't he?

* * *

"Raven-_san_," Gilbert paused to show he was listening, "I was wondering why it seemed so quiet, and now, I finally know why: Alice is missing." Gilbert swore under his breath furiously, careful not to let anyone hear.

(Of course, Horatio _had_ heard, and he was honestly impressed with some of the curses Gilbert had in his bank of vocabulary. Oz, however, remained oblivious.)

"Oi... Oz, I'm going to go search for the stupid rabbit," Gilbert turned to Horatio before speaking again. "Horace, protect him for me, will you?"

Horatio nodded. "Of course- What would I do, otherwise?"

* * *

"Horatio, I was wondering... How exactly is it that you're here?" the chain tilted his head in confusion, not quite understanding Oz's question. "I mean, Break said it before, didn't he? Chains need contractors as stabilizers in the..."

"Surface," Horatio provided. Oz nodded absently and pinned him with a piercing stare, silently demanding for an answer.

"I'm... Not like the other chains, even compared to Alice," Horatio began slowly. "I don't require a contract. For me, to bind myself to someone is symbolic- a promise to myself to protect that person with all I possibly can."

"You're not answering my question," Oz stated simply.

Horatio sighed and pointed to Oz's pocket, where the golden watch was sure to be located. "In the Abyss, like how Alice is the B-rabbit, I'm known as Chronos. As long as there's a _source of time_, so to speak, present, I can exist on this plane."

Oz's eyes widened in realization. "You were in the Abyss. It wasn't as if humans walked around carrying clocks everyday- that's why you needed me."

"Yes," Horatio agreed. "Most humans, which there aren't many, who are thrown into the Abysss die within the first five minutes. Even less "prisoners", meaning none, would leisurely eat cookies whilst chatting with a chain without a care in the world."

* * *

"Excuse me," a young voice called, "would you like to purchase some flowers? They're freshly picked." The two males faced the young girl with curious expressions.

The brunette smiled nervously and said, "Ah... Excuse me, but you two are new to this town, aren't you?" The boys nodded. "Then, as a commemoration to this day, I'll give you each one for free!"

She handed each a delicate, pink flower; the petals soft and looking as if they'd be blown away in an instant. Still, it was beautiful in a simple kind of way.

"Bitter-blooms..." Horatio mused. His deep, blood eyes softened, and and his lips quirked just a bit.

Oz, having heard the elder male, stared at him strangely. Was that what the plant was called, but how had he known? Oz was fairly sure the Abyss had no natural life. Had Horatio been to this world before?

The blonde was snapped out of his ponders when the female asked another question. "Umm... I don't mean to be rude, but why did you come here, to this town?" Her hazel orbs shined with curiosity.

"We're visiting some relatives. Apparently, they've fallen ill, so we've come to look after them," Oz replied smoothly. Horatio gave Oz a dry smirk that went unnoticed- a natural liar, wasn't he? _Just like_ _him... _

"Are you two alone? Won't it be difficult, then?" she tilted her head, worry evident on her face, as she fiddled with the bottom of her tattered, tan cloak.

"No, Papa came with us, too, but he's looking for one of our companions who got lost!" Oz exclaimed cheerfully, even as "Papa" appeared and slammed a calloused palm against his fair head.

"What did you call me? Anyway, I found the stupid rabbit," Gilbert informed him. His forehead was creased and mouth pointed down with irritation.

"I'm not stupid, Seaweed Head!" Alice yelled, eager to defend her pride. "I've just never been in such a large town before! Besides, I was hungry, and I smelled meat."

Horatio sighed tiredly. "Maa, maa. Calm down. Shall we head to the motel, Raven? The sun is beginning to set." The dark-haired peered at the skyline before giving a grunt of agreement.

As the quartet prepared to leave, Oz suddenly spun back around and tuck the bitter-bloom into the flower girl's hair.

"If I keep it, it'll only die in the end, but by giving it to you, the both of you will continue to bloom forever," he explained, flashing a charming smile, oblivious to the brunette's flushed expression.

Horatio sighed again. Really, Oz and _that man_ were too similar for their own good, though Horatio would prefer Oz any day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hahahaha... I'm sorry for the late chapter. I was having a bit of writers' block, but I promise I'll update _at least_ once a week from now on! Also, I forgot to mention this before, but I'll be following a mix of the manga's and anime's plot line, and while I know for a fact that there _will_ be pairing, I'm not sure who to pair up.

If you readers have _any _ideas, let me know, and I'll take them into account! Speaking of readers, thank you to _Hanah Beth_, _Harukawa Ayame_, _Ozbert Fangirl_, and _Pieces of Dreams_ for reviewing, favoriting, and/or following this story! It's REALLY appreciated.

Wow, this is a long note. Anyway, as usual, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Chain

**Disclaimer:** I, Keelan1210, do not own the anime/manga, _Pandora Hearts_. However, any original charcters found in this fanfiction _are_ mine as is the plot. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter 4: Chain

"Horatio," Oz called, his voice lowered as to not wake Alice (who had fallen asleep during a conversation about a contractor's time limit), "Raven and I are planning to scout the town. Will you come with us?"

Horatio cocked his head to the side, pondering. "No, I wish to see Alice's expression when she awakes to discover that you're missing. I have the strangest inkling it'll be quite amusing."

Gilbert frowned around his cigarette. The male chain was surprisingly mischievous. He only hoped that devilishness would never be directed towards him.

Oz nodded, content with Horatio's reasoning. "Then, we'll be heading to the main square. Don't tease her _too_ much." Horatio merely smiled innocently as if he hadn't the faintest idea what Oz was implying.

* * *

Alice's eyelids twitched and opened to reveal pale, amethyst orbs glazed with sleep and confusion. She could sense a chain approaching, a presence not belonging to herself nor Horatio.

Suddenly, she sat upright, peering around rapidly as if searching for something. Catching the eye of Horatio lounging in an armchair, she hissed, "Where's Oz?"

Horatio glanced lazily at her before shutting his eyes. "He and Raven left to investigate the area. They didn't want to wake you, and I volunteered to stay behind. Should that really be what you're asking me, though?"

Remembering, Alice yelled, "We have to leave! A chain is coming, and Raven isn't here to unseal my power from Oz!"

"_Oh_," Horatio mused, "the ferocious B-Rabbit running away from a battle? How unlike you, Alice." Alice glared furiously, teeth bared into a feral snarl; the mahogany-haired smiled nonchalantly in return.

"Now, then," he began calmly, "shall we go?"

* * *

The two of them were panting, deep breaths escaping their parched mouths in shaky exhales; beads of sweat trailing from flushed skin.

"We have to run faster!" Oz cried, rusing forward, panicking. "The chain- It's getting closer...! I don't want to die!"

Gilbert dashed, narrowly avoiding crashing into a stray cardboard box- What was that doing here? Grasping onto Oz's shirt collar, he dragged the boy along as he sprinted along. _He refused to be eaten by a chain._

Turning the corner, Gilbert scampered behind a lone dumpster, bringing Oz with him. the stench was horrible, but anything was better than death- Well, almost anything.

The monstrous creature halted in its tracks, sniffing the air in confusion. The two hidden inhaled sharply, praying to whatever deities they could recall. The Trump continued on its original path, having given up on finding its former prey.

When it had, finally, gone, Oz slid onto the damp concrete, releasing a sigh of relief. Gilbert rested his head against the rough, brick wall; his fingers twitching to reach for a cigarette.

Suddenly, Oz leaped into the air. Alarmed, his darker companion turned, silently questioning the adolescent as to what was the matter. "Alice! The chain was heading towards the inn!"

Pushing himself back onto his feet, which were aching quite a bit, Gilbert signaled to Oz to prepare himself, and the two began to practically hurtle to their endangered comrades.

"Horace and the stupid rabbit had better not die while we're heading back!"

* * *

_Horatio checked to see that his companions had gone before turning to the brunette, flower merchant. The girl returned his gaze; hazel unwavering as it met crimson._

_"Why?" the adolescent cocked her head to to the side in confusion, a small frown gradually taking form upon her face. "Why does someone as young as you have a contract?" _

_"Contract?" she asked, feigning innocence. Her eyebrows furrowed, lower lip in a slight pout. Her act could have persuaded anybody that she was genuine. _

_However, Horatio was not fooled, not at all. __"Do not lie to me, girl. Even covered and hidden, the mark branded onto your skin- your very soul- is clearly evident to me as the light is to an pure, untainted child."_

_Her expression twisted into one that was much crueler, sadistic. "My reasons are not of your business. Do not meddle in my affairs. I only wish for the rabbit," she hissed._

_The humanoid chain stared intensely, not betraying any of his emotions. "The one who hopes to devour Alice- Is that you, or is it that piece of trash you call your chain?" He was smiling sardonically, tone mocking._

_The chestnut-headed huffed and took her leave, clearly not waning to continue the conversation any further._

* * *

"Damn it!" Alice cried, quickly dodging a swipe from the inocking chain, "Where's Oz?" A flutter from the edge of her peripheral vision caught her attention. The attacker- No, the _girl's_ seal hand was nearly complete.

"Alice," Horatio called, hopping back to avoid a large, grotesque hand, "it won't do us any good to be killed, so pay attention, okay?"

Before Alice could reply with a snappish remark, a worried voice sounded through the chaos, "_Alice_!" Oz practically flew to his chain, Gilbert remaining firmly by his side, unwavering.

"Oz, step aside," Gilbert commanded- his posture tense and body turned to the side, ready to spring away and attack the enemy at any given moment. "I need to release the limiter on the stupid rabbit's power."

Oz obeyed, while Alice fumed. "Don't call me that, Seaweed Head!" she snarled.

She would have lunged at that man had Horatio not gripped onto her shoulders tightly and restrained her. Gilbert sent a small, grateful smile to the chain- happy to not have to deal with the brunette's anger.

As Gilbert stepped towards Oz, a pale hand blocked his path. Turning, he pinned Horatio with a questioning look. "Your services will not be needed, Raven. See for yourself- that girl doesn't have much time left," the mahogany-haired explained.

He was right. When Oz, Alice, and Gilbert angled themselves to face the flower merchant, a gaping pit erupted from just beneath her feet. Her contract seal shone brightly as she screamed a pained scream, sinking into the murky bog leading to the Abyss along with her chain.

Mere seconds from being completely devoured, she looked to Oz and begged. "Save me. _Please_, save me... I don't want to die." With those words, she was gone- cursed to sink into the maddening prison and remain for all of eternity.

Oz was frozen, still with shock. What if he had reached out for that frail hand, had rushed to her side and saved her? Would she have stopped committing the crimes that had led him to this town to begin with? Would these feelings of guilt still churn within his being?

* * *

"Raven, you're bringing the two of them to _that place_, are you not?" Gilbert nodded, wondering how Horatio had known. "Then, if that is the case, I shall be returning to the Rainsworth mansion. I see no reason to further accompany you. Will that be fine?"

Gilbert shrugged, a bit nervous as to what was to surely some when he, Alice, and Oz arrived at their destination. "Will you be alright, though? The manor is miles away."

Horatio smirked, "Raven, I am a chain. Surely, you have not forgotten?" Gilbert flushed slightly- He _had_ forgotten. Horatio just seemed so human what with his mannerisms and the general way he carried himself.

* * *

"Oz, I won't be continuing your current journey with you and the others," Oz nodded, accepting Horatio's decision, but he was unable to hide his disappointed expression.

"Now, now. What's the matter with that face? There's no need to worry. Alice and Raven will be by your side, isn't that right?" The last inquiry was for the two mentioned, and they knew it, loudly voicing their (well, just Alice, really) thoughts on the matter.

"Of course! Oz is my manservant! He can't leave me!" Alice proclaimed while Gilbert, on the other hand, muttered a low "yes". The duo waved to Horatio and made their way to the awaiting carriage.

Oz, by then, seemed reassured, and to Horatio's surprise, hugged the chain in farewell. Horatio's carmine orbs widened before softening with fondness. Yes, Oz truly was different from _that man_.

Leaning down, closer to Oz's ear, Horatio whispered in a low tone, "Let go of those emotions trapped in your heart. No matter how much you ponder, how much you regret, what has passed cannot be changed- not entirely, at least."

"How do you know?" Oz mumbled, his voice hoarse from trying to restrain his tears and overwhelming emotions. The male simply gave a wry smile, and somehow, that comforted Oz more than any words could ever have.

"Go on, then," Horatio urged, gently pushing Oz in the direction of where his friends sat impatiently, "Don't worry. This is not the last time we shall meet. In fact, I promise you that we shall see each other again very, very soon."

The blonde sniffled. "I'm holding you to that promise." Again, Horatio's lips quirked, and he released Oz from his grasp, watching the adolescent sprint to the carriage.

Sticking their heads from the window, Oz and Alice (again) waved to him. Returning the gesture, Horatio waited until the horse-driven contraption was out of sight before heading his way to the Rainsworth villa.

There was a much needed conversation he had to engage in with the clown, that infuriatingly manipulative albino, _Xerxes Break_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm back, and guess what? I've decided to begin writing an _Ouran High School Host Club_ story! *_crickets chirping_* The first chapter will most likely be up sometime soon... Hopefully. *_continued silence_* Anyway, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Conversations

**Disclaimer:** I, Keelan1210, do not own the anime/manga, _Pandora Hearts_. However, any original charcters found in this fanfiction _are_ mine as is the plot. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter 5: Conversations

"Why did you lie?" a figure silhouetted in the shadows inquired. "_No_, I presume it would be more accurate to ask: Why did you withhold information?"

The albino sprawled across the nearby, antique armchair giggled; his miniature doll, for once, absent. "_Hahaha_... _My_, _my_\- It appears as though I'm losing my touch. To think, Sharon-_sama_, and even, a mere _acquaintance_ of sorts, could perceive through my act."

"There is no need to fret, Break-_san_. I had been unaware of what had been hidden until we, Oz and myself, accidentally stumbled across the now-deceased contracter. Of course, at the time, Oz (along with Alice and Raven- no, _Gilbert_) did not realize the target was right before his very eyes."

Horatio moved, slowly easing his way past various pieces of furniture, and reaching his desired destination, leaned against the cream-colored walls and stared contemplatively through the tinted window glass.

A lone, bloody eye tracked the chain's movements whilst remaining cautiously blank all the while. "It appears, Horace-_san_, that you possess _much_ more knowledge than I had originally thought. Tell me, how is it that you know what you do?"

"_Ah_," Horatio raised his index finger, motioning towards Break as if scolding the man. "An answer for an answer- You still have not answered my own question, and until that has been done, I will not satisfy your own curiosities."

A subtle _crack_ pervaded the air as the small, pink candy drop that had been in the human's mouth broke when said male bit down in annoyance.

"There is no need to act similarly to a petulant child, Break-_san_. You only need to answer my question." Break refused to utter a word, stubbornly remaining silent as if doing so was a form of retaliation.

Horatio sighed tiredly, running a hand through his unruly locks of cinnamon. "Kevin Legnard-_san_," he mused nonchalantly, seemingly to himself. Break's own monochromatic hair bounced as his head shot up quickly, crimson orb wide with disbelief.

"_How_-" Break coughed, struggling desperately for words but failing. At last, after a few minutes (in which, Horatio patiently waited for the albino to regain his senses), he finally spoke. "Who _are_ you, exactly?"

A wry quirk of the lips manifested itself onto Horatio's dry expression; his eyes half-lidded with sudden weariness. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe I've answered such an inquiry once before, twice if I count that one occasion with Oz while in the Abyss."

Break's amiable smile was sharp, a hidden sense of danger lying just bee eath the surface, waiting to lunge upon unsuspecting prey. "Horace-_san_, I'll ask again," his tone was sweet, sickly sweet. "Who are you?"

Horatio chuckled lowly, shaking his head. "_Hahaha_... I see that humor is useless if one is a chain, and sarcasm will only bring forth suspicion." He met with Break's daunting gaze, refusing to falter.

"_Chronos_, my name in the Abyss- I was, still am, _the Timekeeper_, _the Watchmaker._ I am as close to the Will than the Cheshire Cat, the Mad Hatter, and the Black Rabbit (though she may not be aware) are themselves."

"Judging from your words," Break spoke after a brief moment of silence, "you have met the Core personally. What is she like?" His expression was blank, carefully concealing any emotions or thoughts.

"Why ask such a question?" Horatio inquired. "After all, you have already met her, so you should already be aware of her personality, her appearance. In fact, you, of all humans, should understand her the most."

"_Oh_...? Tell me. How would you know of such matters, especially one pertaining to our meeting? Even the Cheshire Cat, himself, remains unknowing as to what occurred," Break stated, as skeptical as ever.

"Simple," Horatio replied. "I was there- Where there is a source of time, be it a clock or pocketwatch, I can be present if I so choose to be. There were plenty of these items in the Lady's room, were there not?"

"I did not see you," Break said, barely able to mask his annoyance. The chain cocked an eyebrow. "You did. Even if you are not aware or do not remeber, I can inform you, without a doubt, that I was present. Think, recall back."

Suddenly, a barrage of memories flooded through the albino, and he, not purposefully, remembered. "You were the figure behind that damned cat!" Break yelled. "How are you here? The Will wouldn't let that cat leave her, so how could it be that she allowed you?"

Horatio's expression softened. "I made a deal with her, not a contract but a promise of sorts," he stared at Break, seemingly forlorn for a reason unknown to the man. "You are the same, are you not? You swore to aid her in granting her wish."

It was that last sentence that caused Break's anger to falter, and he slumped further down into the cushions he sat upon. "Why would you agree to assist her? If you are as close to her as you claim to be, wouldn't you want her to remain by your side?"

Horatio clenched his fists before releasing; his face showed nothing but pain, and a wry smile ghosted his lips. "I love her, not romantically but close, and chaining her... Forcing her would only cause her to suffer more than she already does. Even if it equates to my own unhappiness, I truly wish for her to, one day, be able to smile joyously."

"I once had someone similar- a person I loved, in a brotherly fashion, that I was willing to do anything for," Break confessed. "For her, I was even willing to attempt to change the past, though I failed in the end."

"It seems that even if we hope to never admit it, we must: We are similar," Horatio muttered bitterly. "I propose a truce, for us to work together. Will you agree?"

Break giggled, hiding his smile behind his lavender sleeve. "There seems to be no harm in doing so, and it would be most beneficial, yes? However, I would like for you to answer my previously unanswered questions."

"I would gladly satisfy your curiosity as long as you do so do my own," Horatio responded, strolling towards the padded chair near the single-eyed male. As he sat, he teasingly gestured (similarly to that of a king) for Break to begin.

"How did you know the girl was a contractor?" Break inquired. "Surely, you did not strip the child to peer for her mark? I do believe Oz-_kun_ and Raven-_kun_ would have stopped you from committing such an act."

The human's tone was light, and Horatio knew he was merely jesting. "I was not given the alias of _Chronos_ for naught. You, yourself, _are_ aware of the legends, are you not, of the Titan who controlled the reigns of time?"

Break nodded, prompting Horatio to continue his lecture. "My abilities, every single one of them, relate to that concept: time. To cause the world or a part to halt, to hasten my own movements- these are only some of the few."

"The first technique you mentioned," Break appeared as if someone had told him the local bakeries were hadding out free sweets; in other words, a small child witnessing snow for the after a scalding summer, "that was how you froze Alice-_kun_ in her tracks!"

Amusement due to Break's excitement was clear for al to witness in Horatio's carmine orbs. "Correct. On the other hand, I was able to sense the- the criminal," Horatio stumbled upon the phrase, "as with all contractors, illegal or not, because the seal (including the blood mirror) is essentially a clock counting the hours remaining."

"Your gift would certainly ease the process of locating enemy chains," Break murmured thoughtfully. "What of contracts? Unlike others of your kind, you can appear as long as a watch or such is present, so what of contracts?"

"Well, for myself, contracts are-" Horatio suddenly fell silent, his posture stiff and alert, causing Break began to worry (though he'd never admit so).

"What's wrong? Did you bite your tongue?" Break teased, effectively concealing his anxiety. Horatio lept to his feet and grasped onto the albino's arm, dragging the man to the doors leading outside.

"We have to leave- _Stop struggling_\- Oz is in danger, and Alice and Gilbert are with him." Spying Break's confused expression, Horatio elaborated. "The Abyss- I can sense the Will's presence."

Break's mood shifted from shock to determination, and he said, beginning to pull _Horatio_ down the staircase just ahead of them. "We'll need to call for a carriage and notify Sharon-_sama_ immediately."

* * *

"_Bait_! _You used the three of us as bait_!" Gilbert screeched indignantly as Horatio took Alice and Oz, who were still unconscious, from the ravenette's arms. "_Break_! _Do you know how much danger you placed us in_?!"

Break ignored the golden-eyed male's rant, and instead, assisted Sharon with exiting the carriage. "Now, now," Sharon chided. "Raven, calm down. We had Eques monitoring the area the entire occasion."

Break began to snicker, already realizing what Sharon had planned. "Yes, the _entire_ occasion," she mused, taking care to ensure that Gilbert could still hear her. "_Even after all this time, I still want to remain your servant_!"

"_You_-" Gilbert's complexion became the same shade as that of an apple, more so than Horatio's or Break's eye(s), and lost his ability to conjure full sentences to voice his thoughts any further than he had- which wasn't much.

"Though," Sharon cut through the cacophony of the male's senseless sputters, "we (yes, that I includes you, Break) do apologize for leaving the three of you on your own to face the Core of the Abyss. It was not our intention."

In order to prevent him from asking any more questions, Horatio, who had finished his task of placing Alice and Oz in the carriage, spoke, "Any inquiries will be answered as soon as we arrive at your apartment. Until then, please, wait."

Gilbert reluctantly agreed. However, mere seconds later, he erupted once more. "_Wait_! _My apartment_?! _Why my apartment_?! _Break_! _This was probably your idea_, _wasn't it_?! _You_\- _You stupid clown_!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** First, and for most, I apologize for my tardiness. I blame it on writers' block (and laziness)! Thus, to make it up, I bring forth a longer (kind of) chapter! Please, forgive me (for my laziness) lack of motivation!

Next, I bring (kind of) good news: I have started and posted my _Ouran High School Host Club_ fanfiction, which I will (also on) try to update, at least, once a week. It's titled _Slightly Crazy, Extremely Weird_. If you're interested, please, check it out.

Relating to this story, I apologize for any characters that seem OOC (which I know, for a fact, they are). As usual, thanks to anyone who actually reads this story!


	6. Chapter 6: Warmth

**Disclaimer:** I, Keelan1210, do not own the anime/manga, _Pandora Hearts_. However, any original characters found in this fanfiction _are_ mine as is the plot. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter 6: Warmth

Really, he had such unfortunate timing. There were so many occasions he could have returned to witness, but the one event he did intrude upon was of Break, essentially, attempting to _trauma_\- no, _converse_ with Oz.

Normally, Horatio would have no issues with the albino's association with the blonde, but this was a special case- an extremely, horrifyingly special case.

"Break-_san_, would you mind removing your limb from Oz's shoulder and explain why it appears as if you are sexually harassing him?" Horatio asked, struggling to remain polite despite the sudden urge to do otherwise.

"_Oya_, _oya_," Break murmured, obeying the chain's order, "Horace-_kun_, why are you addressing me with _san_ again? I assure you that I was not molesting anybody. After all, Oz-_kun_ is, quite frankly, not my type."

"I apologize. The honorific was nothing more than the slip of a tongue, Break-_kun_," Horatio deadpanned. "Besides, from my angle, you seemed to be nothing more than the common pedophile preying upon his newfound target."

"Horace-_kun_, you're so cold with your assumptions," Break's singular orb welled up with (false) tears. "Are we not friends? Have we not made cherishable memories with one another?"

At last, Gilbert (finally) lost his patience, but knowing the clown wouldn't listen, sent a pleading expression to Horatio, begging for him to end this charade. Yes, it was a moment to be remembered: Gilbert "Raven" Nightray had (mentally) begged a chain, his sworn enemy, for assistance.

Horatio sighed, nodding minutely. "Break-_kun_, do you not feel it is time for you to leave? Sharon-_san_ must be wondering about your absence."

Pondering, the man, at last agreed, and made his way to a cupboard. "_Maa_, I presume you're correct. Emily, say your goodbyes to everyone," he cooed. The doll gleefully yelled, "Goodbye, Oz, Horace, and the idiots!"

Alice immediately lunged towards the effeminate toy and tore the doors to the oaken furniture apart, hoping to wring her offenders' necks, whilst Gilbert mourned for the loss of another piece of his apartment.

"_How?_" she screeched, discovering the compartment to be entirely empty, and she (along with the Raven beside her) were so lost in their musings that they did not hear Oz's incomprehensible mutterings and left the room.

* * *

"The clockhand moved, didn't it?" It was not a question. Horatio clearly knew what had transpired. There was no meaning in lying and evading the truth. Knowing this, Oz merely replied, "Yes." Horatio nodded at the noble's response.

Currently, as Gilbert had convinced the trio to come along, the quartet were strolling through the streets of Reveil. Alice was struggling to convince Gilbert to purchase her meat, and the latter two of the group watched amusedly.

"Wait! Don't just run off!" Gilbert yelled furiously, about to chase after the brunette. However, the golden-eyed paused in his steps and peered at Oz's still form.

"Hey, Oz," the aforementioned adolescent tilted his head. "Where's Horace?" Confused, Oz pointed to his right, his eyebrows scrunched together. "What are you talking about? He's right... Here."

The two males stared, bewildered, at the empty space where Oz's index finger motioned. Gilbert's facial muscles twitched, and soon after, he roared, "I swear, when I find that stupid rabbit and Apple Face, I'm going to tie them up, so they can never run again!"

Tossing his wide-rimmed, coal hat into Oz's lap, the male began to sprint in the direction Alice had taken minutes before. "_Stay there_, _and do not move_!"

* * *

"Dammit, will this be the case every single time we stumble (literally) into a chain? Where the hell are Oz and Horatio?" Alice muttered, swerving to avoid a mishappen claw.

Gilbert was panting, slightly worn from the constant need to dodge and retreat. "I have no idea. Let's just hope this is the last of this occurrence- _Duck_," he panted. Suddenly, Alice's crimson form flew into the brick wall from behind.

"Stupid rabbit," Gilbert cursed, hurriedly sprinting to evaluate the female's condition. "I told you to duck!" Shakily, Alice raised herself up onto her feet, refusing the raven's assistance.

"You've really angered me, now, _Grim_!" she snarled. "_I swear, I'll-_" However, any of her further (rather expletive) swears were interrupted by a loud worried, relieved cry.

"Alice! Gilbert!" Oz exclaimed. "You two are safe! I'm so glad to- _Wait, Echo-chan, what are you doing?!_" The silver-haired maid(?) flung herself into the air and lunged towards the rabid chain, ignoring the warnings from both Oz and Gilbert.

"Echo, stay back! He's not someone you can defeat by blatantly charging forward!" As mentioned before, she did not listen, and consequently, was smacked aside as if she were merely an annoying insect flying by.

A loud cackling reverberated through the street. "Yes, girl. Don't you see? I am unstoppable, and I will become invincible once Grim consumes the B-Rabbit!" the illegal contractor, William West, proclaimed proudly.

"Consume the B-Rabbit?" Alice giggled, deviously, and soon, her giggles evolved into full-blown laughter. "I'd like to see you try!" Then, hovering over the damp concrete, power engulfed her being-

The Bloodstained, Black Rabbit had finally been freed.

* * *

"_Alice, stop! Don't attack him!" _Those were Oz Vesalius' were not uttered due to fear of witnessing an annihilation or the possible backlash. No, his reasoning was much, much simpler.

Despite his actions, that man- that ragged, weary, desperate man- was Phillipe's father, and it was with this though in mind, that Oz trudged towards the very man that could quite possibly end his life.

"_Why? _Why would you do something like this?" A gun was raised, but he paid it no mind. "Why would you contract with a chain? Why would you murder innocent people? What about Phillipe? Aren't you his_ father_?"

William cocked the firearm and smiled madly. "_Yes!_" he shrieked. "I am his father- _that's why I killed those people!_ If I can alter the past, Phillipe won't have to suffer anymore! My wife would still be alive, and we wouldn't be debt!"

From a distance, Vincent Nightray's grip on Echo tightened while his heterochromatic orbs darkened. He reached for his own weapon, and Grim's contractor continued. "_I murder others for my son's sake!_"

Oz's glare worsened. "You rob human beings of their lives for Phillipe's sake?" he repeated, incredulous. "_You're an idiot!_ Can't you see that's not what should be done? Phillipe- _He doesn't need you to reverse time!_"

He stepped even closer to the male but was startled into retreating a few feet by the contact of a bullet grazing his cheek. Still, he did not falter any further. "Are you really so blind? All Phillipe desires, at this moment, is for your presence. _He just wants you to be by his side!_"

Gilbert, previously unconscious, began to stir. "_Why would you deny him such a simple thing? Why- Why would you make him like me?_" Oz finished, voice cracking, and that was when Gilbert woke fully.

Spying his charge near Grim, he quickly took aim with his gun, only to be rebuked. As he stilled, Oz calmed, but then, a shot sounded.

* * *

"_Apple Eyes?_" Alice whispered. There, Horatio stood, having intercepted the bullet aimed for Mister West with his own body. Realizing this, the former noble began to shake slightly. _He had been so close to death._

"Don't worry, Alice," Horatio murmured, turning to face the (now, former) enemy. "I'm fine, really. There's no need to panic, so please, calm down, sir."

Dropping to his knees, William slumped forward and began to thank Horatio profusely. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Oz couldn't help but smile, glad his friend was (relatively) unharmed, and Phillipe's father was safe.

"Horace," Gilbert approached the Timekeeper, "what should we do about Grim? His contracted can only restrain him for so long." Indeed, the father was beginning to shake with the effort being utilized.

Again, Horatio merely said, "Don't worry. I can probably sever their connection, though it will come with a price." William looked up. "Mr. West, would you be willing to terminate your contract?" He nodded.

"Horatio, would he be able to pay in a way that would allow him to continue living with Phillipe?" Oz asked, worried for the young boy's possible future.

"Oz, I may be many things, but I am not heartless," the chain intoned. "Anyway, before anything can be done, I must ask for whoever is lurking in the alley to reveal himself."

A long-haired blonde stepped out from the shadows. "Well, well. It certainly has been some time, Gil, Horace," Vincent exclamied cheerfully. In response, Horatio waved and returned to study his _patient_.

"Now, now. Brother, before you begin to interrogate me, I believe it would be better if we found shelter, and you introduced me to your friends," the blonde stated, and the raven could only sigh in consent.

* * *

_Warmth- As Horatio lay there, sprawled ungracefully along the rooftop, all he could feel was the warmth of the sun's rays against his skin. When was the last time he had felt such peace?_

_The Abyss was different. It was frigid, dark, and filled with so many- too many- memories and emotions he'd rather forget: bloodshed, tears, betrayal, and much, much more._

_When would it end? When would he, finally, be able to act as he wished to? When would he truly be "Horatio" again? When would the Abyss return to the scenery of his dreams, his eldest memories? When-_

_When would it all end?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's official. This story seems to enjoy watching me suffer. Why else would inspiration elude me so often?! Maybe, I should change the updates to once every OTHER week... I don't wanna do that, though. *_sulk_* Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
